The One When It's Morning
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Puck and Kurt in the mornings. A series of drabbles.
1. The One Without Bacon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.  
>AN: On my tumblr a while ago I wrote four very different drabbles about ways Puck and Kurt could spend their mornings together. They aren't all in the same 'verse, but a 'verse of their own. I'm posting them here now. One drabble per chapter. And I'll leave this open and not complete just in case I think up some more morning drabbles to add. Hope you enjoy them.**

"You know what you should do?" Puck mumbled into Kurt's skin after he grabbed his boyfriend. Kurt had been walking by the bed, clothes in hand, heading towards the bathroom so that he could get ready for his early class at uni.

"No, I don't know." Kurt was grinning, "What should I do?"

Puck stopped a yawn and answered, "You should move into my bed. Live there. All the time. Never leaving. I'll provide the so called bacon for the family and then when I come home from being able to provide the so called bacon, I'll have my wicked way with you."

"'So called bacon' huh?" Kurt asked, amused.

Puck shrugged, "M'Jewish. Bacon is a no-no."


	2. The One With The Duvet

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
><strong>

Puck has learned that Kurt sleeps like the dead. He doesn't move, he doesn't snore and his breathing is shallow. Puck on the other hand, sleeps horribly. He wakes up a lot during the night, tosses and turns and anytime after five his body decides it's awake and he has to get up. He functions fine, and isn't usually told he looks tired, so he thinks nothing of it.

Sometimes he watches Kurt as he sleeps just to make sure he hadn't actually died during his sleep.

When Puck needs to wake up, it's easy for him. He just gets up. He used to annoy his sister by waking up singing. Literally. It's how he learned to keep a tune actually. And how to sing loudly; he had to make sure she would hear him in her room. He doesn't wake up singing much anymore, and even if he did, Kurt probably wouldn't notice.

Kurt will only wake when he can smell coffee.

Sometimes all it takes is for Puck to start the pot, sometimes he has to pour a cup and hold it around Kurt's face.

But Puck tries to be in the room when Kurt decides he should get out of bed. Because he doesn't exactly 'get out', it's more of a 'fall out'. Kurt will mumbled something vague, swaddle himself in the duvet and roll out of bed. The duvet makes the thump quieter, but it can still be heard. (If a Kurt falls out of bed in the morning and no one is around to hear it, does it make a noise?)

From there he lays on the floor for a bit. Not moving. The first few times Puck saw this ritual, he ran up to make sure Kurt hadn't hit his head and hurt himself. Now he just sits down next to him (if he's got the time, mind) and tries to style Kurt's hair into funny shapes.

After a bit, Kurt mumbles for either 'coffee' or 'sex' and Puck provides whichever Kurt had asked for.

It might not be much, but it's how they spend their mornings. And Puck finds a sleepy Kurt much more entertaining than anything the television has on in the mornings, so he'd like to keep it the way it is. 


	3. The One With Silence

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
><strong>

When they spend the night together, it's always quiet in the morning. Both of them will get up early, Kurt needing a bit more coaxing then Puck. They will stumble into the kitchen together and Kurt will start making the coffee and pouring them some grapefruit juice while Puck will start making waffles from scratch. When he's done pouring the drinks, Kurt will cut up whatever fruit they have on hand. Usually strawberries.

In silence they do this; only talking through body language and knowing looks. Puck will dance in front of the stove, to some music only he can hear while Kurt will start spinning around the kitchen after he's had his first cup of java. Puck always assumes it's to some music that only Kurt can hear, as there usually is a rhythm to it — a different one than the one in his head, but he's never asked.

After all, they don't use their voices in the mornings. Nor do they talk about them.

Once the waffles are done, Puck dances to the table and sits while Kurt spins to his chair. Sharing a smile, Kurt goes for the fruit first while Puck fixes up his coffee. He never takes it the same, sometimes black, sometimes with creamer, or milk, or sugar, or a combination, so Kurt never has it ready for him.

Kurt often thinks he shouldn't spin one morning and just stare at Puck, and with the power of his mind he'll know how Puck wants his coffee and will fix it for him, but as of yet, he's enjoyed his typical morning childish act and he doesn't want to give up the freedom of spinning and just letting go.

After Kurt is done with the fruit, Puck grabs it and covers his waffles with it along with syrup. He likes his things sweet, and whenever that's brought up, Kurt always asks why Puck is with him, because he is anything but sweet. Puck just gives a small smirk and then pokes Kurt on the nose, laughing at the sqawk that brings it out of Kurt. But that isn't done in the morning.

Mornings are for silence and being able to communicate without talking. It's peaceful. It's refreshing. It's love. 


	4. The One With Ink

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
>AN: Last one. At least for now. I may come up with more ideas at some point in the future.  
><strong>

There are sharpies next to their bed. A bedside table sits on each side and on the tables are permanent markers. At least one lays there. Sometimes just a pen if the markers have dried out. But always something that writes on skin.

Whenever one of them wakes up during the night he will grab a writing utensil and try to draw on the other. Of course they try to do this without waking the other. That way, when they wake up, they have a series of tattoos that had been gathered during the night.

There is usually a mustache on someone come morning. Often on both. Kurt both likes and dislikes it when Puck will write on Kurt's skin how much he loves the other. He likes it because he gets to wake up and see evidence, but he has to wash it off. He hates washing off the love that appeared over night. And he can't not take a shower in the morning. He can't go into work with writing on his face.

Puck likes it best when Kurt writes silly lyrics he made up or the dreams he'd been having on his skin. He likes looking down and reading what Kurt was thinking about in the middle of the night. He feels closer to Kurt then, a sleepy Kurt will write down things that Kurt won't say. He's okay with taking a shower, because he knows that washing away what Kurt wrote and drew just makes room for more.

Mind you, they often shower each other in the morning.


	5. The One With a Towel

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
>AN: Hey look. There's some more morning drabbles. I do hope you like what I've come up with.  
><strong>

Puck and Kurt wake up at the same time every morning. Kurt rolls off bed and trudges into the kitchen, hands on the walls guiding him to the coffee. Puck just sits up and walks calmly to the bathroom. He turns the plugs the tub and turns the tap on, shaking his hips a bit as he hums whatever song he has in his head.

Kurt always takes his shower or bath before he goes to sleep, claiming he hates feeling dirty when he goes to bed. Puck feels like he might have sweated at night, so he always takes a bath in the morning. After he shuts the water off, he steps in and relaxes into the hold of the liquid. Dunking his head some, with a tilt, he makes sure his ears and eyes are below the water, but his nose and mouth out of. He lays like that, relaxing.

After a certain length of time, Kurt comes in, having had a few cups of coffee and talks to Puck. Puck can't hear most of what he's saying, everything is muffled. Of course, Kurt knows that Puck can't hear him, but that doesn't deter him. Puck isn't ever sure what Kurt talks about, he hears a few words here and there, but none of it makes sense.

Then Puck sits up suddenly, some water splashing out of the tub. Without stopping his monologue, Kurt hands him a towel and finishes his morning routine as Puck washes his hair and body. Kurt's always done when Puck steps out of the bath. It's then that Puck chases Kurt around trying to get him wet.

It's what they do.


	6. The One With Laughter

**Disclaimer: Standard still applies.  
>AN: Okay, again. This is it for now. But I if I do come up with more, I'll be sure to post them. Enjoy!  
><strong>

Puck woke up and watched Kurt for a moment. It's what he does, every morning. After a second or two, after gathering his thoughts, after wiping the sleep from his eyes, Puck leaned close to Kurt's ear. He knew Kurt wakes up as soon as he hears him, so he doesn't shake Kurt awake before speaking. "Want to hear a joke about pizza? …never mind, it's too cheesy." Grinning at the quiet noise of amusement, Puck continued. "What's brown and sticky? A stick." Kurt let out a chuckle. "How do you describe a fire at a circus? In tents." he knows that the 'In tents' sounds like 'intense' and that Kurt caught the joke as his eyes started to struggle to open and he let out a laugh. "What happened at the carrot's funeral? There was a large turnip." Again, a play on words. 'Turnip' and 'turn up'.

After a few more horribly lame jokes, Kurt turned to him. "Brown sticker."

Puck knew that it takes some coffee get Kurt's brain running a hundred percent, so he asked "What?"

"Instead of a stick. What's brown and sticky? A brown sticker."

Puck laughed and knew that later in the day he'd be getting online to search for more lame jokes. 


End file.
